Grandma's Matchmaking Red LIps
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger finally get together with a little help from Grandma and friends.


**__**

Grandma's Matchmaking Red Lips

Week 38 Challenge

Lester ran past Stephanie's cubicle in a hurry. She got up and looked around her corner. He was huddled as small at his 6' 3" frame could get behind stacked boxes.

"I hated those duck and cover type games Ranger would put us through. I usually got the sort end of the stick," Lester whispered to Stephanie trying to disappear more behind the boxes. "Protect me, please!"

"L ..e..s..t..e.. r," Grandma Mazur was calling. "Come here, Big Boy!"

Stephanie saw Ranger coming around the corner from his office, "Mrs. Mazur, can I help you?"

She heard an intake of breath behind her.

"Yeah, I'd try you out, but being you're Stephanie's fella, it would be like that weird incest stuff, so I'm going for the next big thing, Lester."

Turning around, Stephanie almost fell over, "Grandma!"

Edna Mazur had on a Lula looking leopard print jogging suit with big, shiny cherry red lips. "I need to swap spit with a hunk, so I came here. This lipstick is supposed to taste like Strawberry Margaritas for the one you're kissing. Since he's yours," pointing to Ranger, "I'll try Lester. Where is he?"

Ranger was standing in his usual stance with arms crossed fighting to keep a smirk off his face as everyone was looking at Grandma's red lips and Lester cowering behind the boxes. Tank was chuckling behind the boss at the whole scene.

She and Morelli had called it quits and Stephanie had been waiting on Ranger to step up to the plate, but hadn't made a move. An evil thought crept into her mind "Grandma, Ranger's all yours. We're just friends."

Glee instantly on Grandma's face. "Forget Lester, I want the package!"

"Babe!" The Cuban man was looking uncomfortable in his boots.

Stephanie gave him an innocent smile, "It's true. You and I are friends. We want each other to be happy. I see who I want and so do you. If it happens to be Grandma, then I'll be ecstatic for you both."

Grandma took a step closer to Ranger puckering her lips, "Give me a kiss. I'll ride you later when we're alone."

"It would be strange though," Stephanie was rubbing her chin thinking.

Tank was almost rolling on the carpet behind his uncomfortable friend, "What, Bombshell?

"If Ranger and Grandma got together, he would be like my step-grandpa and my boss. Would I have to call you Grandpa?"

His stomach was churning and showing in his slightly green face.

'Baby Granddaughter, he's strong enough. He could bounce you on his knee at the holidays."

"See you tomorrow. You're adults, you can work it out," Stephanie turned off her computer and grabbed her purse turning to go towards the direction of the elevator.

"Babe, where are you going?" Ranger blocked her.

"Home to get ready. I'm meeting Lula and Connie. We met two very nice EMT's and a fireman when we were out on Sunday at the concert in the park. Have a good time with Grandma," she patted his cheek as she side-stepped him quickly.

"Babe!"

She turned around. "Do you want to come with us? I don't think Lula and Connie would mind. It would be like a quadruple date."

Grandma was just about giddy with her red lips puckering to kiss Ranger. "I put out on the first date, Mr. Hottie Cuban Package. How about a kiss now? When you pick me up, I let you cop a feel of these babies in the car," Edna was bouncing her sagging breasts in her hands. "If you pay for dinner, I'll put out. I'll pack a bag, too. We'll have to come back here, though, I can get really loud in the throes of passion. I don't want to wake up Ellen and the grumpy son-in-law. What time are you picking me up, Honey?" Grandma had an arm wrapped through Ranger's making her kissing sounds.

If his jaw was any tighter, he would give himself a case of lock jaw.

Tackled in the elevator, Ranger jumped on just as the doors were closing and wrapped Stephanie in his arms. He beeped it up.

Grandma was yelling, "Get back here, Sweetie. I don't share."

"I'm going down!" Stephanie glared at him. "I have to go get ready."

He was breathing normal when the elevator stopped on 7.

Towering over Stephanie as he pulled himself up to his full height, "My woman only goes out with me."

"Why are you telling me? Grandma's on 5."

"You're mine," Ranger brought Stephanie up to his lips as they walked into his apartment joined head to torso.

**__**

On 5:

Tank, the Merry Men, and Grandma were doing high five's.

"Grandma, what is the name of that lipstick?" Tank was happy. Ranger made his move finally. He was pushed a little along the way, but he and Stephanie were together.

"I call it 'Get off your Cuban tushie and go get the girl."


End file.
